The fundamental goal of this research is to develop an intravascular catheter pump of adequate output, appropriate size, high blood compatibility, and adequate durability to be used as a temporary assist pump in the operating room or interventional cardiology lab. The Phase I program demonstrated the ability to meet this goal by satisfying all success criteria. Results so exceeded expectations that it is clear that this platform technology can be extended into many applications beyond the original intent. Since pump performance is no longer a fundamental issue, meeting production specifications with a robust design is a key objective of Phase II. The result will be a production-suitable pump prototype that meets quantitative goals for performance, while demonstrating behaviors, handling characteristics, and performance values suitable for clinical use. The initial market evolves from the cardiac minimally invasive surgery field, which was estimated to include over 30,000 cases in 2000 and continues to grow. Other applications would include a permanently implantable right ventricular assist device, a pediatric assist device, and a peripherally inserted temporary left ventricular assist device. With appropriate work, the basic design concept seems adaptable to all these applications in future programs.